The present invention relates generally to aerosol spray cans, of the type having a push-button aerosol spray valve. Such spray cans often employ, and may be supplied with, a dispensing tube that removably fits into the orifice of the spray valve to allow the contents of the can to be dispensed into a small space. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device for securing the dispensing tube to the can when the dispensing tube is not in use, so as to reduce the possibility that the tube may be misplaced or lost.
In using spray cans with dispensing tubes, the dispensing tube is typically separated from the can when not in use. As a result, the tube may be lost or misplaced. Several devices have been developed to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,767--Riley et al. discloses a dispensing tube holder comprising a flexible tether that has a first end connected to a ring or band that encircles the can, and a second end that is attached to the tube. A similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,783--Antonelli, in which the first end of the tether is attached to a holding element that is secured to the side of the can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,838--Hart, Jr. discloses a device comprising a ring that is secured to the can or a cap for the can. Extending outwardly from the ring is a tab or arm having an aperture through which the tube is inserted.
While the prior art has offered the above-described devices and others to address the problem of securing the dispensing tube, other approaches have been sought in attempts to make such devices easier to use and/or more economical to manufacture.